Traiciones
by Johan Kira Expelliarmus
Summary: Sinopsis: Todos los seres queridos que tenía la traicionaron, de alguna u otra manera, por lo que finalmente no tuvo ningún reparo en traicionarles, tanto a ellos como a su causa.


Saludos a todos. Como algunos de vosotros ya sabréis soy un asiduo de FF, pero por diversas razones aún no me había animado a escribir un fic propio. Espero que seáis comprensivos e indulgentes con mi primer fic. Espero que pronto mandéis algunos reviews.

_Los personajes mencionados en este fic no son obra mía ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, sino que pertenecen a JKR y a Warner Bros. Tan sólo es obra mía el argumento de este fic._

_Sinopsis: Todos los seres queridos que tenía la traicionaron, de alguna u otra manera, por lo que finalmente no tuvo reparos en traicionarles, a ellos y a su causa._

—

**PRÓLOGO**

_27 de agosto de 2010. Prisión de Azkaban…_

Hacía un frío glacial en aquella estancia lúgubre, donde esperaba a que llegasen aquellos celadores, las personas que le acompañarían en aquel triste camino, en su último paseo por este mundo…

Dejó de pensar en aquello que pronto le depararía y decidió mirar por aquella ventana, viendo la suave marejada que discurría por las aguas que rodeaban aquella isla, dando la sensación de que sería un día tranquilo. No obstante, en el horizonte se podía observar un hermoso arcoíris en el horizonte, producto de la refracción o reflexión de la luz solar en el agua pulverizada por aquellas nubes lejanas a lo lejos, las cuales, si no se equivocaba, formarían una tormenta en un tiempo no muy lejano.

Era irónico pensar que el último paisaje que viese de la madre naturaleza fuese aquel fenómeno óptico que tanto le había encantado en su infancia, fascinada por la aquella leyenda que decía que tras el otro lado del arcoíris había una olla llena de oro resplandeciente.

Todavía recordaba el porqué de esa fascinación infantil. Por su familia. Por aquella familia que hace tanto que había querido, y con la que hubiera ayudado con esa olla llena de oro para, al menos, vivir de forma más desahogada ante los pocos recursos y los enormes gastos que tenían por su extensión. Por aquella familia compuesta de sus padres y sus seis hermanos… Por aquella familia que odiaría por y para siempre, después de lo que le hicieron. Por aquella familia que le había destrozado la vida…

— ¡Ya es la hora!

Le sobresaltó aquel vozarrón áspero de uno de los celadores, los cuales acababan de llegar y estaban entrando en aquella estancia, para esposarle a las cadenas y llevarla a la estancia donde transcurrirían sus últimos momentos de vida.

No obstante, antes de que lo hicieran cogió el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, lo abrió y besó la imagen de las dos personas que más había querido en toda su vida: su difunto esposo, con el que pronto se reencontraría, y a su querido y único hijo, de sólo cuatro años de edad.

Cuando vio la imagen de su hijo, no pudo evitar soltar varías lágrimas, pensando en el hecho de que no podría ver como su pequeño angelito crecería y se convertiría en todo un hombre, ni conocer si sería tan tímido e introvertido como lo había sido su esposo o heredaría su vitalidad personal. En el hecho de que no podría aconsejarle y animarle a superar los reproches, ataques e insultos que seguramente sufriría en el colegio, por el simple hecho de que sus padres habían luchado en el bando perdedor de una guerra que había acabado antes de que su niño hubiera llegado a este mundo.

Los celadores apenas le dieron tiempo, pues inmediatamente le agarraron las manos y comenzaron a esposarle, tanto de manos como de pies, con las cadenas, sin cuidado alguno mientras reflejaban su cara de odio y asco hacia su persona, aunque ambos sentimientos no fueran reflejados por sus palabras.

Entonces fue arrastrada por ambos de cada brazo a andar hacia delante, para salir de esa estancia, que había sido su celda por aquellos dos últimos meses a la espera de que se ejecutará su destino, escrito por tres personas a los que aborrecía y votado por las pocas decenas de miembros supervivientes del Wizengamot a la última guerra.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que separaba aquella estancia de la que salía, cruzando varias verjas que se abrían a su llegada y se cerraban cuando tanto ella como los celadores se encontraban más de dos metros alejados de ella, hasta llegar a una puerta metálica de color negro, a la que entraron.

Dentro pudo ver que se encontraba en una estancia separada del anfiteatro en la que se hallaba por una pared de cristal que se elevaba a unos seis metros de altura, altura más que suficiente para que se permitiera observar desde todos los ángulos del anfiteatro del exterior la plataforma donde le situarían para morir, ahorcada, bajo el cumplimiento de la sentencia de muerte que le fue aplicada por sus _supuestos_ crímenes.

En cuanto entró en aquel recinto acristalado pudo escuchar los gritos e insultos, amortiguados por el cristal que separaba ambas salas, del medio centenar de personas que se encontraban en el anfiteatro, gustosos de poder ver sus últimos momentos de vida. No obstante, no se amilanó y miró al frente, con la cabeza alta, dispuesta a afrontar su destino, sin miedo ni vergüenza, mientras un tercer celador que les esperaba empezó a subir las escaleras del cadalso.

Entonces subió las escaleras hacia aquella plataforma, con una soberbia y elegancia admirables, a pesar de llevar el reconocible atuendo propio de una persona encerrada en aquella cárcel dejada de la mano de Dios, la prisión de Azkabán; lo que provocaba una mayor reacción airada de los presentes en el anfiteatro.

A continuación los celadores la detuvieron encima de la trampilla y empezarán a sostener la soga que le rompería el cuello una vez todo estuviese listo para su ejecución, lo que hizo que pudiera ver con claridad a aquellos individuos que asistirían a ver su muerte.

Prontamente pudo reconocer a algunos de aquellas personas, que iban desde antiguos conocidos de Hogwarts hasta, al menos, dos de sus _queridísimos_ hermanos, que la observaban con una mezcla del odio más profundo que pudieran albergar con un profundo sentir de decepción y vergüenza; a los que dedicó una mirada glacial llena de puro resentimiento.

Mientras le preparaban adecuadamente la soga, ella siguió mirando a todos los presentes y pudo ver a la que, sin duda, sería la única persona que se encontraba allí y no sentía satisfacción alguna por lo que dentro de unos momentos le sucedería. Su única amiga verdadera, a pesar de todos los tumbos que las vidas de ambas habían dado a lo largo del tiempo, se hallaba sentada en la fila más cercana al anfiteatro, a la izquierda de su campo de visión.

Le miró fijamente a aquellos ojos grises y saltones, que le daban aquella continua expresión de sorpresa, y le habló, moviendo los labios aunque en realidad jamás salió sonido alguno de sus cuerdas vocales capaz de traspasar aquella pared acristalada.

No obstante, aquella joven de largos cabellos rubios sabía que lo que le había dicho había sido _¡Cuida de mi Johan! ¡Dile que siempre le querré!_, a lo que respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, incapaz de soltar algún sonido, pues aunque no se veía externamente, estaba internamente quebrada, pues su más querida amiga, a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho a tanta gente, siempre la vería como aquella compañera que le había dado la mano y la había sacado de la exclusión social, impuesta externamente por la reacción que los demás tenían hacía sus extrañezas y su sinceridad aplastante.

Además, aunque jamás le había gustado o querido aceptar el camino que libremente escogió aquella persona, caracterizada siempre por sus preciosos cabellos de fuego, que se hallaba en el cadalso, sabía que nunca se podría negar a sí misma que no la entendía, porque la entendía perfectamente después de las traiciones que había sufrido aquella persona.

En cuanto le colocaron correctamente la soga, bajaron los celadores del cadalso y se fueron de la habitación acristalada mientras entraba un hombre, vestido con el uniforme de gala del Cuerpo Penitenciario Mágico, caracterizado por una calvicie extrema que contrastaba con su enorme bigote, similar al de aquel famoso kaiser muggle que fue derrocado en aquella guerra que los muggles llaman como la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Este hombre empezó a subir los escalones de un pequeño atril situado en aquella estancia acristalada, en paralelo al cadalso de madera situado a la vista de todo el anfiteatro, se apuntó a la garganta con su varita mágica y se convocó el hechizo _Sonorus_ para amplificar su voz grave, que empezaría a sonar fuertemente tanto en el recinto acristalado como en el anfiteatro del exterior.

Entonces anunció que a continuación se realizaría su ejecución, en cumplimiento de la sentencia que había dictado el Wizengamot tras su juicio, y empezó a relatar la palabrería jurídica que lo estableció, además de los cargos que se le habían imputado en aquél, lo que originó una nueva ola de insultos y amenazas hacía su persona, cuando empezaron a enumerar a sus víctimas.

No obstante, ella miraba soberbiamente a todos e, incluso añadía una sonrisa burlona cuando escuchaba algún que otro nombre en particular de entre la lista de sus víctimas.

Cuando finalmente acabó toda aquella palabrería jurídica, se anunció como sería la ejecución (los tres celadores que habían salido estarían en una sala contigua donde esperarían cuando se les notificase, por medio del funcionario penitenciario que tenía la voz amplificada, que todo estaba listo, y entonces ellos accionarían tres interruptores cada uno, de los cuales uno de ellos sería el único que abriría la trampilla que ejecutaría la sentencia de muerte que se aplicaría a la prisionera, evitando el probable choque psicológico que recibiría un único verdugo, si conscientemente sabría al 100% que él era el verdugo) y finalmente le comunicaron a la reclusa que podía comunicar sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Mis últimas palabras? –preguntó al funcionario, haciéndose la desentendida, aunque a continuación se dirigió al resto de los presentes-. Sólo decir que me voy en paz… sabiendo que me enorgullezco de todos mis actos, a los que vosotros llamáis falsamente crímenes. No, señores… no –los presentes enervaron sus protestas e insultos-. No lo fueron. Era una guerra, y todos vosotros, como yo, tenéis las manos manchadas de sangre…, y a que vosotros no os consideráis criminales, ¿verdad? Os consideráis salvadores, héroes, libertadores, etcétera. Sin embargo, hasta vuestro querido _Elegido_ segó numerosas vidas por su causa, al que, por cierto, me congratuló de haber acabado con su asquerosa existencia –al escuchar estas últimas palabras, se exaltaron aún más los ánimos, de lo cual se burlaba la prisionera a punto de ejecutar, la cual no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, aquella última oportunidad-. Espero veros muy pronto en el infierno.

Viendo que la reclusa había acabado, el funcionario realizó un movimiento con su varita con el que inmediatamente se activaba el timbre que comunicaba a los celadores que debían apretar al mismo tiempo para que, de los tres, uno accionara el verdadero mecanismo de la trampilla.

A los pocos segundos, y mientras ella pensaba únicamente en aquel niño al que esta sentencia dejaría huerfano y en su esposo, con el que se reencontraría tras el umbral de la muerte, la trampilla se abrió, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera por ella menos de un metro de altura antes de que la soga le sostuviera, rompiéndole inmediatamente el cuello. Matándola en el acto.

Los presentes se congratularon de ver el cuerpo de aquella mujer sostenido por aquella soga en su cuello. Todos salvo aquella joven rubia, que veía con tristeza aquel ser que había dejado de vivir.

Su mejor amiga, Ginevra Molly Nott.

* — * —

**Continuara…**


End file.
